


and Hell’s poor souls whirl round us as they glade

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Jagged Little Tapestry [6]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: In which Elijah and Kol pop in unannounced on their brother to meet the new member of the family.





	and Hell’s poor souls whirl round us as they glade

**Author's Note:**

> This is Drabble 1 for the KC Hades and Persephone Week that happened on Tumbr last year.
> 
> Prompt: Hades' (Klaus) brothers, golden child Zeus (Elijah) and reckless Poseidon (Kol) drop by the underworld to meet his new wife. They walk into to find Persephone (Caroline) turning the throne room into her own personal garden.

Lightning flashed and the dust of Hell flew up around the man who suddenly stood in the darkness. He was tall, pale skinned but with dark, angular features – high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight, aquiline nose. A slight stubble covered his strong jawline and his hair was thick, matted dark waves that fell to the tops of his shoulders. His eyes were a careful, wary hazel-brown. His lean, muscular body was encased in a suit, tense as though expecting an attack to land on him the moment he turned.

His lips quirked up at the corners as something shifted behind him, the gravel that covered the floor of the ruins skidding forwards at the movement of whomever hid from him.

“Were you attempting to slip past me, Kol?” He asked, amusedly.

Kol appeared out of the shadows, handsome features contorted into a displeased scowl.

“Well, yes,” Kol muttered. “But you didn’t have to take the fun out of it, Elijah.”

Elijah turned around, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully at his younger brother. He had to admit that Kol took after him in his colouring, rather than favouring their sister and brother’s fairer looks. Kol possessed the same dark locks, his hair instead styled into dishevelled short, choppy spikes, bangs falling around his face. His face was leaner than Elijah, possessing more innocence in his lean, athletic build than his hardened older brother. His eyes were a dark-chocolate brown that shone with his recklessness, and he wore a simple jacket over a dark, buttoned-down shirt and jeans.

“I assume you too received our brother’s missive.” Elijah raised an eyebrow.

“Sure did.” Kol said, cheerfully. “Why else would I be here? Of course, when I opened it, I wasn’t expecting the news of our brother’s recent nuptials. That came as a surprise, as I’m sure it did for you too.” He shook his head. “It was one hell of a shock. What kind of mad bird would be willing to marry such a moody bastard like Niklaus?” He asked, sceptically.

Elijah paused. “I did not find the invitation very welcoming. Did you?”

Kol frowned, thoughtfully. “You don’t think he’s still in his ‘angry-that-we-trapped-him-in-the-Underwold-because-we-didn’t-want-to-deal-with-his-broody-face-all-day’ phase, do you?” He asked, slowly.

Elijah’s eyebrows flew up. “If he were, why would he invite us all the way to the Underworld to meet his new wife?” He looked hopeful. “Perhaps he wishes to bury the hatchet. Perhaps his wife has convinced him of the benefits to having family at his side instead of wallowing in his own loneliness. We could start anew. As a family.”

Kol snorted. “You think too much of Nik as always, Elijah.” He clapped him on the shoulder. “Prepare to be disappointed.”

Fire raged around them as the walked forwards. The walls were black with ash and dust and brimstone clinging to them, cracked in areas and hollowed out, showing their age. Kol scrunched his nose up in distaste as the scent of burning flesh and rotting bones, and the sound of screaming torment reached his senses. Finally, after a few moments, they emerged out from the ruined alcove they had appeared into. They now stood in a corridor of a beautiful palace, the floors lined with black marble and the walls cluttered with various artworks – most of which Niklaus had created himself out of sheer boredom of sitting on a throne all day and watching as all the poor bastards who died came to reside within in his kingdom.

“You truly believe that Niklaus will never forgive us for what did?” Elijah asked, sombrely, his jaw tightened with pain.

Kol sighed. “You know Nik. He holds a grudge unlike anyone I have ever seen.” He said, pointedly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this sudden desire for a family reunion was nothing more than an overture to please his pretty new wife – I’m sure he’s still in ‘I’m getting shagged on a constant basis, therefore, I’m less moody’ land.” He chuckled, his eyes flashing wickedly.

Elijah glared at him. “Don’t be crass, Kol.” He scolded.

Kol whistled. “When Katerina gets angry at you, she really does get angry, doesn’t she?” “Oh, come now, Elijah,” Kol grinned. “I know your marriage has lasted for some six thousand years and the spark has probably died out, but there’s no need to begrudge your little brother some good sex if he’s getting it.” He raised an eyebrow, knowingly. “Let me guess, Katerina’s still clocking your movements and you have to be back on Olympus by sundown? Or she’ll get all sore and jealous and have your head for breakfast?”

Elijah sighed, wearily, running his hand through his hair. “Yes. Unfortunately, she still harbours some resentment about having to stay on Olympus while I go gallivanting around the three realms at the behest of my wayward brother – her words, of course.” He said, grimly.

“Is she still angry because of that nymph girl’s fascination with you?” Kol asked, curiously. “Hayley, wasn’t it? I thought she bound the strumpet to a wheel on Mount Ida and made Harpies rip her insides apart at dawn every single day?” He shook his head. “That’s one way to teach a lesson to home-wrecking whores.” He muttered under his breath.

“She did.” Elijah nodded. “But she remains wary of my movements.”

Kol sighed and shook his head. “I tell you, Elijah. You need to find a way to spice up your marriage. If Katerina was a little more sated and preoccupied to follow your around the three realms, everything would be light and easy for you.”

Elijah sniffed. “There is nothing wrong with my marriage. Katerina and I are very content.”

Kol snorted. “Katerina is  _content_  with tormenting the next poor bint who thinks she can get a piece of you if she flutters her pretty eyes at you. Otherwise, she wouldn’t care less.”

“She loves me.” Elijah said, coldly.

“I never denied that.” Kol shrugged. “But she also loves herself. And she also loves being Queen of the Gods and lording that over Niklaus after everything he did to those human boys she took a liking to. She wouldn’t let anyone or anything threaten her place in the Pantheon and you know it.” His voice lowered. “Of course she loves you, Elijah. But you look at the woman with rose-coloured glasses. You only see what you want to see and you look at her as if expecting her to be the same sweet girl she was before we locked Mikael and Esther in Tartarus. We’ve all changed since then, not just Katerina. Perhaps if you started to accept her for who she is now, things between you would be better, and Katerina would stop being so high-strung every time you left her side. She feels insecure now that you don’t look at her with those lovesick eyes anymore. Show her that no matter how much she changes, your love for her will be constant, and she will remain warm and pliant in your arms for the rest of eternity.” He said, urgently.

Elijah looked at Kol, amazed. “When did you become the leading expert on women, brother?”

Kol shrugged. “Oh, I love women. I’ve always loved women. In fact, there’s a particular sea nymph that warms my bed that I simply cannot get enough of.” He waggled his eyebrows, although his eyes were soft with genuine affection for the dark-skinned nymph with sweet, green eyes that captivated his mind and haunted his every thought.

A smile played on Elijah’s lips. “Are you in love, Kol?” He asked, bemused.

Kol snorted. “Oh, don’t try to be funny, Elijah. It’s not your best feature.” He scoffed. “Of course, I’m not in love,” His voice wavered just the slightest. “I appreciate a certain girl’s talents in my bed, that is all.”

Elijah sighed, amusement flickering in his eyes. “Whatever you wish to believe, brother. Remain in your own delusions.” A knowing smile played on his lips.

They strode through the large corridor, ignoring the way blood had worked its way into the crevices between the black marble tiles, until they finally reached a pair of large, mahogany double doors that went up as far as the eye could see.

Kol sighed. “His Royal Grumpiness awaits.” He drawled.

Both Kol and Elijah frowned, the sound of tinkling humming reaching their ears through the wooden doors.

“Fifty drachma says that it’s his wife singing in there.”

Elijah rolled his eyes. “Who else could it possibly be?”

Kol shrugged. “Perhaps our brother has started his very own harem of lovely women.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Kol. “Do you ever think of anything  _but_  sex?”

Kol paused, thoughtfully. “Sometimes I think about murder. But other than that, no.” He said, firmly, shrugging. “So, shall we go inside and meet the poor woman who is fated to stay at our brother’s side for the rest of eternity – or at least until he tires of her and he kills her?”

The doors swung open without any further act on their parts and their eyes widened in surprise at what lay in front of them.

Their brother’s normally shadowed, dingy throne room – unwelcoming in its very nature – now appeared to be something resembling a greenhouse. Vines sprouted from cracks and crevices in the stone walls and curved and curled in every direction, winding themselves around every fixture that lay inside. The room was bathed in a warm glow, from sunlight that could never make an appearance in the deepest circle of the Underworld where Niklaus resided. Flowers brimmed on the various vines, budding and adding splashes of colour against the dark walls. Daffodils thrived against the edges between the wall and floor, as yolk-yellow as ducklings floating in the pond.

Leaves fluttered against the vines that sprawled across the room, all manner of hues – scorching oranges, burning browns, molten reds and cool, clean greens, some drifting down and landing on the floor without a single sound. Plush-green hedges spanned the width of two opposing walls, verdant and full and brimming with life, lipstick-pink peonies adorning the fringes of the hedges and honeysuckle entwining the lush green with its softness and beauty. Butterfly wings fluttered against the veritable smorgasbord of wildflowers and greenery, their wings like gunpowder against the vibrancy of the flora that littered the room, stunning Kol and Elijah with the idea that life could exist in the realm of the dead. and if Kol and Elijah closed their eyes, they were sure they could hear the clear and fresh sound of birdsong floating to the ears. That was how stirred they were by the sight before them.

In the middle of the room, in front of the two jagged, iron thrones at the front, stood a woman wearing a long white dress that fell to her bare feet. Her skin was lush and creamy, like milk and porcelain, and her hair was the colour of sunshine and spun gold, falling in delicate curls to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She twisted around, hearing footsteps behind her, and revealed a kind face, with blue-green eyes and a pink mouth, quirked up in a bright, toothy grin that lit up her face. She was a beauty – no one could deny that, but it wasn’t her comeliness that her drew their gaze and interest – it was the light that shone on her face, as if her flesh were made from diamonds and gold. As if pure warmth fluttered underneath her skin and they were no more than mortals basking in the sunshine.

Her eyes echoed with realisation, her brow furrowing, and her smile grew infinitesimally until both brothers stood there, awestruck at the beauty of her expression. “Oh!” She cried. “You must be Elijah.” Her gaze swivelled to the younger of the two brothers. “And Kol!”

Kol swaggered forwards, a charming grin flitting onto his face, unable to resist the opportunity. “And you must be the beauty my brother managed to swindle into marrying him.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “What did you do, darling? Lose a wager?”

“Caroline, love, are you quite done with all your decorating, because I think you are going overboard with-” Klaus paused once he had stormed inside the throne room he had reluctantly and ignorantly given his wife full reign over, stilling and his eyes narrowing when he realised who had managed to slither into  _his_  throne room undetected. He should’ve known. “Oh, it’s  _you two_.” He said, grimacing, his lip curling with distaste.

“Klaus!” Caroline chided, much to Kol and Elijah’s surprise and wonderment. “Be nice. They’re your brothers.”

“Sweetheart, they’re the reason why you only get to see your mother six months a year.” Klaus said, gently.

“No, Klaus,  _you’re_  the reason why I only get to see my mother six months a year.” Caroline shot back, snidely, her nose scrunching up. “ _They’re_  the assholes who tricked you into be trapped in this place. Don’t be greedy when you’re assigning blame.” She said, pointedly.

Kol whistled low. “That’s quite a girl you’ve got for yourself, Nik.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow, staring at Kol with thinly veiled disdain. “ _Excuse you_. I’m standing right there and I’m not an object. So, watch it.” She said, coldly.

Kol smirked. “You sure have a lot of bravery for a girl who’s disrespecting a God that could turn you to dust with a snap of my fingers.” He said, warningly.

Klaus tensed, sliding to Caroline’s side, wrapping a protective arm around Caroline’s waist, his hand landing on her hip as a warning to his brothers –  _touch Caroline and I will make the rest of your eternities miserable until you beg me to end your lives_.

Caroline scoffed, nonplussed by his threat, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t think so, honey. You’re in my wheelhouse, remember. And what I say goes, here.”

Kol stared her down for a few moments, Caroline looking back at him, unflinchingly, pure steel in her otherwise kind blue-green eyes. Finally, Kol blinked, impressed, and grinned. “Wow, Nik. You got yourself a winner here.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I already knew that, Kol. I wasn’t looking for your validation.” He said, snidely.

Caroline elbowed him, gently, in the stomach. “Come on, be nice,” She said, softly, her curls tickling his face. “Remember what I said? It’s time to bury the hatchet.”

Klaus grunted. “Easier said than done.”

“Come now, Niklaus, we come in peace.” Elijah said, soothingly, stepping forward, his entire presence setting Klaus’ teeth on edge. “Isn’t it time we put this petty feud behind us?”

Klaus snorted. “Easier said than done,  _brother_ ,” He said, mockingly. “I can’t just make millennia upon millennia of resentment and betrayal disappear all because your conscience is eating at you in your old age.”

“Well, you seemed to have fashioned a life for yourself here, as well as a few  _comforts_  with which to amuse yourself.” Kol leered at an irritated Caroline.

“You know what, Kol-” Klaus began, hotly, his eyes sharpening as he caught sight of the way Kol ogled Caroline.

This was why he had never wanted to invite them here. But had Caroline listened? No.

“Enough!” Caroline roared, her hands falling to her cocked hip, and the men fell silent, turning to stare at her with abashed eyes. “I’ve had it with the bickering. You three are supposed to be in charge of the damn world and you’re definitely not acting like it. All three of you have screwed up in some way or another and it’s time for you to stop acting like babies and suck it up!”

“Caroline, love-”

“Don’t ‘Caroline, love’ me, Niklaus.” Caroline said, sharply. “So help me, if you do not play nice with your brothers for as long as they’re here to visit us, you’ll be sleeping on that lovely little chaise we have in our room,  _instead_  of our warm bed.  _With me_. Got it?” She said, challengingly.

Klaus nodded, reluctantly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks and shifting his feet.

“While you obviously seem to have adequate leverage on our lovesick brother, Caroline – because what mortal or God would want to be deprived of your lovely warmth and body –, I fail to see why  _we_  should agree to your terms.” Kol said, sceptically.

Caroline stared at them, coldly. “You really don’t want to know what I’m capable of if you piss me off.” She threatened.

Klaus nodded, reluctantly. “Do as she says and all will be well.” He said, warningly.

Caroline scowled and rounded on him. “Don’t make me look like some monster.” She shot back.

“I wasn’t!” Klaus protested. “But, sweetheart, sometimes words speak for themselves.” He said, slowly.

“Are you calling me some high-strung, bossy nutjob?” Caroline snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, embarrassed to be caught in such a weak position with his wife by his brothers. “Well, of course not, love-”

Kol and Elijah simply watched the interaction between the two with surprise and amusement. It was an original scene before them – to see their brother thoroughly flustered and at a loss, all because of the wilful blonde slip of a girl, with fiery eyes, a kind heart and a bearing that screamed respect, he had fallen for and married. It was no wonder that after thousands of years of silence, Klaus had sent them that letter inviting them to his home and to meet his new wife; if this was the sort of influence she had on their cold, heartless brother.

“Is that the kind of impression you want your brothers to have of me?” Caroline shot back.

Klaus snorted. “I couldn’t care less what  _they_  thought.” Caroline glared at him and he backtracked. “Of course not, love. But who could not love you at first sight?” He asked, soothingly. “You are so beautiful and kind and full of light that it would be a horrific crime if someone were not to instantly lose their heart to you the way I did.”

He approached her, skittishly. He had his arms wrapped around her and her head tucked under his chin, her nose jutting into his clavicle, before she could protest. Caroline pouted, but nonetheless melted into his warm embrace. Kol and Elijah watched as their normally emotionless brother stroked warm and soothing circles up and down Caroline’s spine, turning her bones to liquid as she curled into his embrace. Klaus’ lips brushed, sweetly, against the top of her head, against her hairline, as his fingers threaded through her blonde curls and stroked a reassuring hand down her back. He mumbled something nonsensical and unspoken in her ears and she nodded against his chest. They pulled away from one another, Klaus’s hands still gripping Caroline’s hips, and Kol and Elijah witnessed the first, genuine smile they had seen on their brother’s face in what seemed like their entire existences.

Caroline cleared her throat and shook her head, as if willing away the redness that had blotched on her cheeks with pure will. She ran her hand through her hair and shook it out, letting it curl gracefully around her face. She drew her pride and dignity around her like a cloak and wore the face of a true queen, Klaus beaming proudly at his wife.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to get back to making the throne room all nice and pretty. It could use a woman’s touch.” Caroline sniffed.

“Whatever you say, love.” Klaus sighed and winced as he caught sight of a hedge tangled with daisies. “Just… don’t go too overboard with all the flowers, sweetheart. I do have a reputation to uphold.” He said, warningly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Caroline rolled her eyes, showing what she really thought of his so-called reputation, and waved him off, turning her back to the three brothers and raising her hands.

Klaus smiled, indulgently, at his lovely wife and his heart skipped a beat at the pleasure that shone in her blue-green eyes, the sweet curve of her mouth never failing to make him fall in love with her all over again, as she continued to work her magic, wisps of magic flowing from her fingers and seething into the dingy walls with their warmth, warmth and life erupting from wherever her light touched, walls that had only ever seen darkness until she had swept them into her incandescence.

The same way she had done him.


End file.
